


rubyinsides

by starrwing (beachbby)



Series: bottomitri event [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Restraints, Spitroasting, Threesome, Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beachbby/pseuds/starrwing
Summary: It's overwhelming, having Sylvain at his back and Felix at his front.Dimitri finds that he likes it, though.-Prompts: restraints/bondage, lingerie, multiple partners
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: bottomitri event [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184582
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43
Collections: Bottomitri Weekend





	rubyinsides

“It seems like black is your color, your majesty.” Sylvain said, his voice low and teasing, and Dimitri felt himself flush at the attention, resisting the urge to squirm from where he was sitting on the bed. 

Felix scoffed, tightening the rope around Dimitri’s arms. His thin fingers making quick work of folding and tying the length of it into elaborate knots as he spoke. “I can’t believe we managed to get your ridiculous tits into this bra without ripping the lace.” Hearing his, well, _chest_ referred to in such a way made him flush deeper, and he let out a breath, unable to keep the excited tremble out of it. 

A tutting noise left Sylvain, and Dimitri could hear the way the floorboards creaked under his boots as he moved forward. He risked looking up at him, and the pleasant smile he got in return made his heart ache. Sylvain hummed, moving his hand forward to grab at one of Dimitri’s pecs, squeezing it through the fabric, the texture of the freshly starched lace against his already sensitive skin making goosebumps trail across his skin. 

“You say that like you don’t drool over them, Felix.” Sylvain teased, completely ignoring him in favor of riling Felix up. 

If anything, being ignored made him burn even hotter. 

Felix grumbled, and Dimitri knew he was glaring at Sylvain from the way Sylvain was attempting to restrain a laugh. The ropes tightened around his arms once more, the position of them becoming more strained as Felix looped the other various knots together, beginning to combine the complex web into a more unified mesh. “Is it too tight?” Felix asked, after a moment, and Dimitri straightened, testing the ropes as Felix shifted his hands away. 

“It’s alright, they’re not too tight.” He said, cheeks flushing as Sylvain gave him a _look_. 

“Use the words if it becomes too much, alright?” Sylvain said, voice light, but still serious enough that Dimitri couldn’t do much else but nod. “You have a bad habit of just, like, not safe-wording at all.” 

Felix’s hands had become idle again, the fingernail of his pinky just idly tracing the strap of his bra as he listened. 

Dimitri, well, he still didn’t know how to feel about being the center of attention between the two of them. It made him a bit uneasy regardless of the topic at hand. He nodded, looking down at his lap to avoid the eye contact that Sylvain seemed to be aiming for. “Of course, apologies, it won’t happen again, Sylvain.” 

A sigh from Sylvain, and the sharp feeling of Felix snapping his bra strap had him startling. It wasn’t hard enough to hurt, of course, but it drew his attention. “You sound like a kicked dog. Stop it.” It was said in true Felix fashion, and Dimitri chuckled, testing the restraints again and hearing the rope lightly creak with the force of his movements. 

He’d be able to break it easily, but that wasn’t the point, here. 

“Apologies, again, I’ll be sure to use them if necessary.”

Sylvain laughed, the sound of it breathy and thin, as he shifted to move in between Dimitri’s legs, the bedsheets making a quiet sound as he clambered over them. Dimitri’s breath hitched, tightening in his chest, as Sylvain spread his palms over his thighs, quietly spreading them wider to give himself more space. 

From behind him, Felix continued in his work, speeding up a bit now that Sylvain was giving Dimitri one of his low smiles, the look of it warm. 

Sylvain slipped one of his fingers underneath his leg garter, tugging lightly, idly tracing the lines of it as he tugged Dimitri’s thigh high stockings just the smallest bit higher. “You look pretty in these, your majesty.” He teased, and Dimitri shivered, Sylvain’s warm palms an entirely foreign sensation compared to Felix’s cold fingers. 

“Thank you,” he said, voice low, his face already heating at the complement. 

Sylvain just laughed again, moving in closer, using his knees to push Dimitri’s thighs further apart, and Dimitri heard it when Felix’s breath caught in his chest. “You’re almost spilling out of these panties.” Sylvain said, amusement in his voice, as he brought up a finger to trace a line up the length of his cock, the head of it already poking out the edge of the lace underwear. 

He let out a wavering breath, the ropes catching him a bit on the inhale. 

Felix interrupted, entirely unapologetic as he tightened the ropes one final time. “Does it feel alright?” A bit tight, but it was just his arms and a bit of his chest, he’d dealt with far worse in situations that weren’t half as enjoyable as this one. 

“Yes, thank you,” he said, stiffening as Felix shifted, pressing his chest up close against Dimitri’s back and snaking his arms around his front in order to squeeze at his chest. Felix’s hands were unkind, demanding, and he could feel the slight scrape of his nails in his skin as he gripped him over the lace. 

“Damn,” Sylvain snorted, moving his hand from Dimitri’s cock, instead placing his broad palms against each of his thighs. “I’ve been telling you that Felix thinks your tits are cute, your majesty. Do you believe me now?” A strained breath left him, and Felix just gave his chest another squeeze, shifting in even closer behind him, like he was trying to get a better angle. 

“Don’t answer that,” Felix grumbled, voice taking on the edge of annoyance it only did when Sylvain was right about something. 

He felt trapped between them, Sylvain’s warm gaze and even warmer hands were keeping him just as locked in as Felix’s demanding grip was, and Dimitri already felt overwhelmed at the attention. 

He’d been with the both of them before, in positions that were far more exposed than this one was, but something about this time was reducing him to his early awkward fumbling again. 

Sylvain chuckled, the sound of it soft, as he brought up his hand to grip lightly at Dimitri’s chin, drawing his attention towards him, forcing him to look at his face instead of at the sheets. “Can I kiss you, Dimitri?” The use of his name, not his title, had a wave of pure _want_ crashing over him and he let out a thin whimper. It was Felix’s fingers pinching almost cruelly at his nipples that had him groaning out the words. 

“ _Yes,_ Sylvain, _please._ ” He begged, hardly able to get the words out before Sylvain was on him, his lips a warm, pleasant pressure against his own. Dimitri sighed through his nose, his eye going half lidded as he tilted his head, opening up a bit when Sylvain’s tongue pressed, insistent, against his lips. 

He already felt lightheaded, warm, and Felix shifting to press a filthy, open-mouthed kiss against his neck had him shivering. 

Sylvain pressed in deeper, the slide of his lips against Dimitri’s own was intoxicating, and when Sylvain lightly pushed his thighs open further, Dimitri followed his lead. From where he was, Felix sighed into his skin, taking in a breath before bringing his mouth back to Dimitri’s throat, insistent, sucking at the skin as if he was trying to leave his own mark. 

Another thin whine left him and it was all he could do to close his eye and just take it, just accept the demands that the two of them were making of him. 

Sylvain rolling their hips together, the hard press of his cock apparent even through his pants, was what earned them the first moan of the night. 

A warm puff of air fanned over him as Felix snorted, sucking harder at his skin for a brief moment before letting it go with a pop. The firm hands gripped at his chest again, this time slipping underneath the fabric, as if Felix was unsatisfied with feeling through the lace. “You’re not even trying to get loose, are you, whore?” Dimitri shivered at the name, the _title._ Felix’s breath hitched, as if he was trying to hold back his excitement.

When Sylvain rolled his hips again, moving to grip at Dimitri’s hips with his broad, calloused hands, Felix pinched his nipples, harder this time, like he’d been waiting to synch them up. 

_”Nngh-“_ he groaned, arching his back, unable to move as the two of them held him in place with grips like iron. “I, I-“ he tried to speak, Sylvain cutting him off with a mean sounding laugh that had his cock throbbing from within the confines of the lace. 

“C’mon, princess,” Sylvain said, huffing out a breath, fingers tightening around Dimitri’s hips, squeezing in a way that made his head feel heavy. “Spit it out, what do you wanna say?” The question was mean, cruel in the way that Sylvain got whenever he was excited about something, and Dimitri shivered, forcing himself to answer him. 

“I, you don’t have to take your time-“ he cut himself off with another groan as Felix pinched and _twisted,_ the sweetness of the pain almost overwhelming. 

“But you’re so pretty,” Sylvain cooed, Felix snorting again at the words, and Dimitri squirmed from where Sylvain was pressing in closer, the sensation of the lace rubbing against his already oversensitive cock had him drawing in a trembling breath. “Can’t blame us for wanting to go slow.” 

Felix spoke, his voice low, and Dimitri was able to feel the way it vibrated in his chest. “If he wants to be put to work, then fine. He already looks like a whore, it makes sense that he’d act like one too.” 

The way Felix spoke of him as if he wasn’t even here made his blood run _hot._

And Sylvain just laughed, easing back a bit, a whine leaving Dimitri at the loss of sensation. Felix slipped his hands out from underneath his bra, instead flattening his fingers against the plane of Dimitri’s stomach, running them over his body, indulging in touch just because he could, as Sylvain slipped off the bed. 

When the sound of Sylvain unbuckling his belt filled the space, Dimitri’s mouth ran dry. 

His gaze darted down to the sheets, face flushing at the sounds of Sylvain undressing himself, feeling oddly trapped. 

The ropes held firm when he shifted his arms, and Felix let out a breath that Dimitri could almost describe as amused. He leaned in close again, nosing at the tendon of Dimitri’s neck, breathing out the words as he kept touching and kneading at his skin, as if unable to stop himself. “You’re not going to watch him undress for you?”

Dimitri’s heart thudded in his chest, and he swallowed. “I-“ he paused, a breath shuddering out of him when Felix pressed his lips against his skin again, insistent. “No,” he said, barely managing to get the word out, the sensations too distracting. 

Sylvain huffed out a laugh, and Dimitri closed his eyes when he heard the sounds of his boots hitting the floor, finally taken off. 

The teeth at his neck were new, and he shifted, a low groan leaving him when Felix bit down, running his fingers through the trail of hair that trailed down into his lace panties. 

Normally, whenever they did this, it was faster, more to the point. Dimitri wasn’t used to the gentle insistence in the way they’d decided to pick him apart this time. 

The bed sank as Sylvain clambered back on again, and Dimitri risked opening his eyes, a thrill of excitement running through him at the sight of Sylvain’s bare chest, his eyes trailing down his body and his breath hitching at the way Sylvain was already hard. 

Sylvain winked at him, coy, one of his sly smiles already spreading across his face. 

Dimitri let out a short laugh, awkward, but relieved, a startled moan forcing its way out of him when Felix bit down again, nipping him harder this time. 

A snort left Sylvain and Dimitri was barely able to draw his attention back to him when he lifted the small vial in his hands, showing it off with another wry grin. “Got the lube right here. How should we do this?” He asked, and Dimitri inhaled, the straps of the bra growing tighter as his chest expanded. 

“Uh-“ he began, cut off by Felix, the man briefly swiping his tongue over the new bite mark before interrupting him. 

“Chest up, his head can be on my lap.” Felix took the choice from him and he inhaled sharply, cock throbbing from within the confines of the lingerie at the surety in his voice. 

Sylvain hummed, giving Dimitri a _look_ and accepting the short nod that Dimitri gave him in return. 

“Alright, princess. Lay down on Felix’s lap and spread your legs for me.” Dimitri let out a trembling breath, feeling weak at the command. 

Felix shifted back, scooting further up the bed so Dimitri had enough space to lay down without discomfort. Felix was firm, directing him to lay back onto his thighs, his knees pressing into where Dimitri’s arms were still bound behind him. 

It was awkward, a little, and he had to squirm when the ropes tugged at his skin in a way that was uncomfortable. 

Sylvain hummed, the sound of the vial opening filling the room, and Felix spoke, Dimitri having to tilt his head up in order to look at him. “Are your arms fine in this position?” He asked, waiting as Dimitri shifted himself again, adjusting his position until he was able to lay comfortably on them. 

Felix’s thighs were firm, not exactly soft, and it took him a moment to situate himself. 

“I’m alright,” he said, voice sounding foreign to himself, rough and a bit choked. 

Felix grunted, enough of an acceptance that Dimitri wasn’t worried. 

He had to crane his neck to look back at where Sylvain was, the man already slicking up his fingers, warming the oil on his hands, and Dimitri flushed. 

Spreading his legs was _embarrassing,_ the thin lingerie doing nothing to keep him from feeling exposed. 

But he did it, closing his eye and letting his head fall back into Felix’s lap, not at all surprised when the man slid idle fingers down underneath his bra straps. A breath left him, an odd calmness settling over him as he spread his legs, giving Sylvain more room to work, a breathless chuckle coming from him at the motion. 

There were hands on his hips again, grabbing at his panties, and Dimitri flushed. “Lift your hips up,” Sylvain said, voice warm, and Dimitri did just that, pushing his feet against the bed and lifting his hips up enough that Sylvain was able to slip the garment off of him. “Hips down,” he said, Dimitri following his lead, the sensation of the bedsheets against his newly bare skin forcing a shiver from him. 

Felix’s grip on his bra straps tightened, and he pulled, the material forcing his pecs higher, as if they were truly a pair of breasts. Dimitri flushed, having a vague idea as to what they must have looked like by now. “Nice tits,” Felix said, voice mild, as Sylvain let out a chuff of a laugh, the first oiled finger slipping in between Dimitri’s cheeks, a whine leaving him at the sensation. 

“‘M more of a fan of his cock, to be honest.” Sylvain sighed, and Dimitri flushed, squeezing his eyes shut hard, embarrassment making his body _burn._

Even if he’d wanted to speak, the first real press of Sylvain’s finger inside him forced all the air from his lungs. “Relax,” Sylvain said, and the way he eased his finger back out before pressing it in again, gentle but demanding, had him groaning. A warm hand braced itself against his thigh, rubbing soothing circles against his skin, the light scratch of Sylvain’s callouses made a liquid heat pool deep in his gut. 

He let out a breath, opening his eye, dazed already, daring to look up at Felix. The spots of warmth high on his cheekbones was enough of a sign that he wasn’t entirely unaffected by this and Dimitri felt something flutter in his chest at the sight. 

Sylvain let out a hum from where he was, crooking his finger inside him, and Dimitri had to fight against the urge to arch his back, already far too affected by everything. 

A second finger was added to the first, oiled enough that it wasn’t a concern. A sigh left him, Felix moving his hands underneath the fabric of his bra again, fingernails scratching over his chest as he grabbed large handfuls, Dimitri shivering at the sensation. 

“There you go,” Sylvain said, voice more of a coo than anything else as he scissored his fingers, the velvety press of them opening him up further. 

Dimitri groaned, the sound low in his throat, Felix’s hands growing more demanding as they kneaded at him. From underneath him, he could feel the way Felix’s thighs kept flexing, and the way he kept shifting, as if excited. 

Sylvain crooked his fingers, pressing into the spot that forced a half-shout from him, a new heat filling him as Sylvain pulled back and pressed in again, firmer the second time. 

“Ah, Sylvain-“ he panted, cock throbbing as Sylvain poured more of the oil straight on his hole, the chill of it making him squirm.

A chuckle from the man was all the warning he got for Sylvain speeding up, his fingers bullying their way in, more insistent, demanding, the wet sounds the oil made was enough to draw another moan from him. “Looking good, Dimitri,” it was more teasing than anything else, but the praise made him feel warm and he spread his thighs further, trying to goad Sylvain into adding another finger. 

It worked, even Felix didn’t seem as if he was entirely unaffected, the muscles of his thighs tightening and relaxing underneath Dimitri’s head, like he was trying to get ahold of himself. 

The third finger pressed in with the other two, the slide of it making him groan, tilting his head and panting into the meat of Felix’s thigh as the stretch of it slowly worked him open. 

It was a lot, almost too much, the sensation of Sylvain’s large fingers opening him up coupled with the feeling of Felix’s hands palming at his chest and the restraint the ropes were forcing upon him made his stomach feel like liquid fire. Sylvain’s fingers were fast, working quicker now that Dimitri was loosening up, and the scratch of Felix’s fingernails against his nipples made him feel lightheaded. 

Sylvain shifted his hand from where it was pressed against his thigh, instead moving to apply the lightest touch of pressure against his cock and Dimitri arched with a shout, arms straining against the ropes. 

Distantly, he could hear Felix’s breath hitch, but he was too focused on the feeling of Sylvain’s hand. 

“Please,” he whined, spreading his legs further, the fabric of his stockings straining at the motion, Sylvain just forcing his fingers deeper inside, taking an open enjoyment in the effect he had on him. “Sylvain-“ 

He was cut off by a chuckle from him, the sound of it mean. “Please what?” 

Dimitri wasn’t _used_ to being teased like this, and he just rolled his hips, trying to fuck himself on Sylvain’s fingers. Felix inhaled at the sight, moving to grip his chest again, palming at the muscle of it with hands that were growing more insistent. “Please, I want-“ he huffed out a breath, face flushing at how direct the demand was. “I want you inside of me, please.” 

The effort it took to even his voice out enough to ask that was almost too much. 

Sylvain let out a breath, and Dimitri risked a look, something warm settling deep in his chest at the sight of his newly flushed face. “Yeah, yeah.” Sylvain rasped, reaching for the vial with his free hand, idly moving his fingers inside him as he grabbed it. “Your arms still good like that-?” 

“We’re flipping him,” Felix said, forcing their attention back on him, and Dimitri looked up, stomach twisting at the sight of the flush that was slowly blooming across Felix’s features. 

“Any reason?” Sylvain asked, pausing in his ministrations as Felix nudged Dimitri off his lap, moving to step off the bed. 

Instead of answering, Felix tugged at the edges of his own underwear, pulling them down and stepping out of them in a smooth motion. 

Dimitri felt his mouth run dry. 

He stared, the slight wetness between Felix’s thighs was enough to make his heart thud, and he heard Sylvain suck in a sharp breath. 

“On your stomach,” Felix said, his voice demanding, a thin waver being the only sign that he was just as desperate as the rest of them. 

Dimitri shifted, trying to turn, Sylvain’s fingers finally slipping from him, leaving him feeling empty and loose as he helped him change positions. He grunted, low in the back of his throat, and let Sylvain situate him however he saw fit. 

The mattress shifted as Felix clambered back on, and Dimitri swallowed at the sight of him. 

“I want your mouth on me.” Felix said, voice wavering just the smallest bit, and Dimitri’s mouth watered at the suggestion, pavlovian at this point. Sylvain adjusted him, enough that Dimitri’s face was in between Felix’s thighs, the warm musky scent coming from the wiry curls of his hair was almost too much. The tight grip of Felix’s fingers on his jaw broke him from his reverie and he blinked, face flushing as he was forced to look up into the man’s eyes. “Better get to work, boar, I don’t want you wasting my time.” 

Dimitri wasn’t about to argue with that, not at all. 

“Thank you,” he rasped, breathing in deep as Sylvain pressed his fingers back in, opening him just a bit further as he leaned in close, the heat from Felix’s core was enough to draw a pleased sigh from him. 

Felix let out a small breath as Dimitri pressed his face in, the hair tickling his chin as he adjusted himself. 

The fingers left him for a second time, and the heavy press of something thicker against his hole was enough to draw a short groan from him, his tongue moving to lap at Felix’s folds, tentative, Dimitri trying desperately to gather himself as Sylvain began pressing himself in deeper. 

The taste on his tongue was heady, pleasant, and Dimitri flattened his tongue, licking up the length of Felix’s folds. The scratch of his fingers in his hair was new, and Dimitri let out a thin groan, feeling Felix tighten around his tongue as he did so. 

A small sigh from Felix was his reward, his fingers tightening in Dimitri’s hair as he pulled him in closer. The pleasant burn of Sylvain fucking into him was almost secondary, the scent of Felix entirely too much, he could hardly focus on anything else. 

Sylvain pulled back, pressing in again after a moment, going slow, like he was trying to pull Dimitri apart as he fucked into him. 

The grip Sylvain had on the ropes still knotted around his arms was _tight_ , Felix’s fingers digging into his scalp were similarly hard, and he felt light, almost floaty at the feeling of being entirely out of control. 

Felix rolled his hips against his face at the same time Sylvain pressed in deeper, forcing Dimitri to take in all of him and he groaned, sucking hard at where Felix had forced his mouth. 

It earned him a soft sound from above, Felix’s thighs briefly tightening around his head and Dimitri whined at the feeling of it, burying his face deeper into the wiry hair, warmth pooling in his own gut, cock twitching as Sylvain pulled the ropes tighter, using it to force Dimitri back further onto his cock. 

Sylvain’s hips connecting to his ass with a small clapping sound was enough to make him moan, lightheaded at the sensation of being filled completely. 

Underneath him, Felix arched, rocking his hips onto his face, bringing Dimitri in to press his tongue in deeper. He let out a breath, sucking at his folds, wherever Felix dragged his face towards. A strained laugh came from behind him and he sighed into Felix’s warm skin, head going pleasantly fuzzy as Sylvain pulled out, fucking back into him faster this time, the ropes around his arms tightening as Sylvain used the knots to get a better leverage. 

He moaned, the scratch of the material against his skin was addictive but he was given no time to focus on it, both men demanding as much from him as he could possibly give. 

Sylvain chuckled again, bottoming out once more as he spoke, voice strained. “Yeah, there you go princess,” the nickname made his cock _throb_ and he shivered, pressing his tongue inside Felix to avoid having to reply. 

A sharp swear came from Felix, the grip on his hair tightening to the point of pain as he dragged his face up to a different spot, shifting Dimitri’s focus to the small nub that always had Felix arching whenever he allowed them the chance to touch it. A strangled noise left the back of his throat and he let himself be pulled forward, tonguing at the spot as Felix let his first real groan of the night escape. 

The push-pull of Sylvain fucking him was slowly driving him insane, and his words weren’t helping at all. “Yeah, you love giving head, don’t you, princess?” It was teasing, heady, the embarrassing nickname making his entire body thrum in excitement. 

Dimitri _moaned,_ Felix’s shiver in response to it only worsening the warm feeling in his gut. 

_”Fuck,”_ Felix gasped, thighs flexing around his head as his hips rolled up into Dimitri’s face, a new wetness getting caught on his chin as he closed his eye and laved at his folds. “I felt that one.”

Sylvain huffed out a laugh, the clapping sound of him fucking into Dimitri was _filthy_ and Dimitri whined, rocking his own hips back to try and encourage him to go faster, speed up, because he wasn’t going to be able to handle much more of this. 

Thankfully, Sylvain took the hint, pulling on the ropes still keeping his arms in place, forcing Dimitri to arch as Felix kept his head pressed down near his cunt, fucking onto his face now, his hips rolling and shifting as Dimitri tried to keep up. 

Dimitri twitched, Sylvain managing to hit the spot inside him that always caused sparks to flare behind his eyes. 

Sylvain sped up, hips stuttering as Dimitri tightened around him, a gasp tearing its way from his chest as Dimitri mewled, a small rush of wetness leaving Felix at the sensation. 

The grip in his hair tightened, and Dimitri’s head spun, his breaths turning uneven as Sylvain pulled on the ropes, immobilizing him, fucking into his body as if it was just a toy meant for his pleasure. 

It was Sylvain moving his hand, the one that wasn’t gripping the ropes, down to grab at Dimitri’s cock, touching it for the first time in what felt like a century, that drew the first sob from him, the sound getting caught by Felix’s body. 

The heat that’d been growing, pooling low in his gut, rose to a fever pitch as Sylvain’s hips stuttered, forcing his cock in to the deepest point and Dimitri was hopeless to fight it. Another sob left him, body straining, toes curling, as he came over the sheets, the sounds from his mouth being muffled by Felix’s warmth, the man’s thighs tightening around his head as he pulled at Dimitri’s hair with both hands. 

It didn’t take long after that, Sylvain’s thrusts turning erratic as he drew closer, Felix actually letting out a low groan as Dimitri laved over his body. 

A heavy moan from above him was the only warning he got for the wet burst of warmth that filled him, the sensation of Sylvain’s cock throbbing inside him making him feel lightheaded. 

Dimitri whined, Sylvain loosening his grip on the ropes as Felix’s movements grew frantic, fingernails scratching his scalp as he rode his face. 

Sylvain pulled out in the same instant that Felix tightened around him, a strained moan leaving the man as a new rush of warmth coated Dimitri’s tongue. He lapped at it, dazed, knowing that Felix didn’t like the cloying feeling of wetness that was left behind. Sylvain’s cum dripped down his thighs, sticky and wet, and when Felix loosened his grip, pulling him up from where his head had been buried, Dimitri let out a shuddery breath, worn. 

“Good job,” Felix rasped, the praise rare, and Dimitri trembled, a relieved breath leaving him as Sylvain began undoing the knots that kept him tied. 

“It’s gonna feel a little weird when the ropes come off, tell us if it hurts.” Sylvain said, his voice rougher, different from how it normally sounded, and it was all Dimitri could do to nod, still dazed from everything. 

They were quiet, for a while, relying more on touch to express their thoughts than actually verbalizing anything. It was all the same, Dimitri knew he wouldn’t have been the best at speaking in this state, but the warm touch of Felix sitting him up and wiping the remains of his wetness from Dimitri’s chin was nice. 

When the ropes dropped onto the bedsheets, leaving him all at once, and he grimaced, leaning into Sylvain’s touch as the man soothed away the strain with hands that were broad and comforting. 

Felix was the one to pull the ropes from the bed, tossing them onto the floor with little care and moving to run a hand through Dimitri’s hair, comforting too, despite it being a simple motion. 

“Can’t believe I get the honors of unhooking your bra, your majesty.” Sylvain said, voice amused, as he unlatched the small metal hooks, and Dimitri snorted. 

“You’re such a pervert,” Felix said, irritated, as if he hadn’t just spent the past several minutes fucking Dimitri’s face. 

A laugh escaped him, terribly amused at their conversation, and he could tell that they felt the same way. 

He was tired, terribly so, and they were going to have to strip the bed of its sheets before they were able to sleep, but he only felt warm, overly fond of the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> This is very un-edited, oops, but here's one of my entries for the bottomitri event on twitter! You should go check it out if it sounds like something you would like! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Thank you so much for reading
> 
> (title is from the Purity Ring song rubyinsides)


End file.
